Koko Ni Iru Yo
by ichigo song
Summary: adakah yang menyadari keberadaanku? aku ingin seperti mereka. setidaknya, aku juga ingin dekat dengan mereka./ terlalu lama dibawah sinar matahari, pasti akan mati perlahan, kan?/BL. YeWook
1. Chapter 1

Koko Ni Iru Yo

Cast: Kim Ryeowook and Others

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: OOC,_** BL, BxB, YAOI**_, Miss Typo(s) berceceran

Rate: T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Annyeong~~~ *lambai-lambai

Iseng, Ichi buka-buka lagi komik yang Ichi punya. Dan taraaaa~~~ Ichi nemu komik yang paling Ichi suka dari banyak komik yang Ichi suka. *nah? Well, judulnya **I am Here**. Japanesse-nya seperti yang Ichi pake buat judul. _**Koko Ni Iru Yo by Ema Toyama.**_ Udah pernah baca? Ichi **terinspirasi dari sana**. Ceritanya _**mungkin bakalan mirip**_ sama itu komik. Tapi tentu saja Ichi bakalan rubah juga. Gag mungkin sama semua kan? Gag seru nanti jadinya. Apalagi kalo buat yang udah pernah baca. So, mari membaca~~~^^

.

.

"Hey, kau lihat pertandingan basket semalam?"

"Ne, aku lihat. Mereka keren sekali. Aku jadi ingin seperti mereka nanti."

"Yah yah, teruslah bermimpi. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan badan pendek seperti itu, Taeminnie? Kau harus jadi lebih tinggi supaya bisa memasukkan bola ke dalam ring atau kau yang akan mereka masukkan ke dalam ring."

"Hahahahaha~"

"Yak! Apa maksudmu Key Hyung!"

Aku Kim Ryeowook. Kelas dua Junior High School. Aku bukan anak yang menonjol. Sama sekali bukan. Aku juga bukan orang yang memiliki banyak teman seperti kedua Hyung-ku. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak punya teman. Hell, ini bahkan sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun aku hidup dan aku sama sekali tidak punya teman.

"Jessie-ya, apa kau lihat Siwon oppa kemarin? Uwaaa~~ dia sangat tampan…"

"Ne, kau benar Yoona-ya. Siwon oppa memang tampan. Aku jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak setiap melihat berita atau film-nya."

"Yah. Apa yang kau bayangkan Jessica Jung?"

"Tentu saja bagaimana kalau aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan Seohyun-a? Bukankah itu sangat membanggakan kalau bisa jadi kekasih Siwon oppa?"

"Teruslah bermimpi. Kudengar dia bahkan sudah punya kekasih."

"Benarkah?"

"Sungguh. Kudengar memang seperti itu."

"Ah! Hari ini dia juga akan datang ke sekolah."

Banyak yang tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Bahkan ketika aku sudah ada tepat di belakang tiga yeoja yang sedang asik membicarakan artis muda yang sangat tampan itu, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadariku. Ini sungguh menggelikan. Sungguh. Aku selalu merutuki diriku sendiri yang selalu tidak bisa bersuara bahkan ketika tanganku sekarang rasanya mau patah karena banyaknya buku yang kubawa. Aku ingin segera meletakkan buku-buku laknat ini lalu duduk di bangku-ku yang ada di pojok dan dijadikan tiga yeoja itu untuk mengerumpi.

"Eh? Ngomong-ngomong, ini bangku siapa?"Tanya yeoja bernama Seohyun.

Kulihat dua temannya yang lain juga jadi ikut memperhatikan bangku-ku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang penting dia belum datang kan."jawab Jessica.

"Itu tempat dudukku~~"ucapku. Aku sudah merasa mengeluarkan suaraku tapi kenapa mereka sama sekali tidak menanggapi? Apa mereka tidak mendengarnya?

"Apa? Dibelakangku?"

Dan kulihat yeoja bernama Seohyun itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ke arahku. Lalu sedetik kemudian bisa kudengar suara yang sepertinya bisa saja memecahkan gendang telingaku dan semua orang yang ada di kelas.

"KYAAAA~~~"teriaknya entah sudah sampai berapa oktaf.

"U-um… Maaf, a-aku hanya ingin menaruh barangku."kutunjukkan tumpukan buku yang ada di tanganku.

Dan kalian dengar? Suaraku bahkan patah-patah ketika aku bicara. Ini menggelikan. Tapi beginilah kenyataannya. Dan kenyataan inilah yang paling aku benci. Aku seringkali merutuki diriku yang entah keturunan dari siapa bisa jadi begini aneh, menurutku dan sebagian besar –hampir semuanya sebenarnya- orang yang pernah kutemui. Dua Hyung-ku sama sekali berbeda denganku. Kalian tahu, mereka punya banyak –sangat- teman. Sementara aku? Satupun aku bahkan tidak punya. Mereka cantik. Meskipun satu diantara keduanya sangat anti dibilang cantik meskipun wajahnya androgini seperti itu. Terkadang aku berpikir, mungkin mereka akan laku keras jika mau menjadi model majalah androgini. Mereka mudah bergaul. Mereka bisa dengan mudah mengekspresikan perasaan mereka. Dan mereka selalu bisa menemukan topic yang menarik untuk dibicarakan. Dan mereka juga pintar, meski tidak jenius. Lalu mereka juga selalu mejadi Kingka di sekolah.

Ini menggelikan.

Sungguh.

Jika orang lain terkadang –sering juga dan hampir selalu begitu- melupakan atau tidak menyadari kehadiranku, mungkin aku akan maklum saja. Memang apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Tapi ini mereka. Hell no! Mereka Hyung-ku. Kami bahkan tinggal di atap yang sama. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa melupakan kehadiranku di meja makan? Dan itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali dua kali. Itu hampir terjadi setiap hari. Dan yang paling parah adalah, eomma-ku bahkan juga terkadang sama dengan mereka. Aaarrrgghhh… bagaimana bisa eomma-ku lupa kalau dia punya tiga anak? Yang benar saja. Beruntung appa-ku tidak separah itu. Setidakya, dia akan selalu sadar kalau aku tidak ada di meja makan lalu memanggilku.

"Yah! Kalau sudah datang bilang dong. Aish!"

"Jadi ini kursi Ryowok ya?"

"K-kalian bisa memakainya kalau mau."tawarku gugup.

Dan namaku bukan Ryowok babo! Ingin sekali kuteriakkan kalimat itu. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya keinginanku yang kesekian yang tidak pernah terkabul.

"Eee, tidak perlu. Maaf ya,"ucap Seohyun sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan ekspresi kagetnya yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

"Iya, maaf ya."imbuh Yoona. Dan mereka berjalan keluar lalu saling bicara lagi di depan kelas.

"Ternyata dia benar ada ya? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya."

"Iya. Aku bahkan sangat kaget tadi."

"Dia Ryoku kan?"

"Dia benar-benar tidak menonjol ya?"

Ahahahaha

Itu sudah sering kudengar. Terutama kesalaha mereka menyebut namaku. Apa namaku sangat sulit diucapkan sampai mereka salah mengucap? Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada ketika aku di elementary school. Bahkan disana tidak ada yang ingat siapa namaku. Ini konyol. Dan sayangnya ini nyata terjadi padaku.

Dulu aku pernah berniat memebeli es krim di sebuah kedai tidak jauh dari rumahku yang well, bisa dibilang cukup bagus dengan dua lantai dan taman depan juga belakang. Meski tidak seluas rumah orang-orang kaya yang memiliki rumah besar dan mewah yang menurutku dalam pembuatannya itu sangat menghamburkan uang. Aku sudah menunggu selama lebih dari satu jam dan pelayan disana selalu melewatiku. Aku sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali. Entah suara yang ku keluarkan terlalu kecil. Atau karena tubuhku yang well, kecil. Atau mungkin karena tepat dudukku di pojok dan tertutup tubuh seorang namja tinggi di meja seberang. Atau memang para pelayan itu tidak menyadari kehadiranku? Aku sungguh kesal saat itu dan memutuskan keluar lalu membeli es krim di supermarket.

Atau saat kami sekeluarga piknik? Dengan konyolnya, bahkan appa-ku melajukan mobil tanpa tahu kalau aku belum masuk. Sampai akhirnya dia kembali setelah menempuh setengah perjaanan.

Atau yang lebih konyol lagi ketika aku akan berangkat menuju sekolah di SM JHS untuk penerimaan siswa baru. Saat itu aku sungguh bersemangat untuk merubah diriku. Aku berpikir saat itu aku harus dapat dua teman. Atau minimal satu orang untuk jadi temanku. Dan ketika aku akan menyeberang menuju halte bus, aku melihat dua ekor kucing yang entah sengaja atau apa, sama-sama berbulu abu-abu hendak menyeberang sementara saat itu lampu lalu lintas masih berwarna hijau. Aku yang seperti mengenal dua kucing itu tetu saja memperhatikan mereka. Dan benar saja, dua makhluk berbulu sama itu kucing kedua Hyung-ku. Aku tentu tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka kalau kucing kesayangan mereka celaka. Sontak saja aku menghadang sebuah mobil dari arah kananku yang nyaris menabrak Jiji –kalau tidak salah,- yang merupakan Hyung-ku yang kedua. Mobil itu memang berhenti. Begitu juga dengan Jiji dan Heebum, kucing Hyung-ku yang pertama. Namun entah sial atau bagaimana, niatku melakukan hal baik malah berdampak buruk. Yang aku tahu, aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan bercat putih dan beraroma obat yang menyengat. Ketika aku bertanya pada Jae Hyung, Hyung kedua-ku yang anti fibilang cantik, kenapa aku bisa ada disana, dia bilang seorang pengendara motor tidak melihatku dan hanya melihat Jiji dan Heebum. Jadilah dia menabrakku akhirnya karena menghindari Jiji dan Heebum.

What the heck? Apa pengendara itu buta? Aki bahkan yakin warna seragamku saat itu mencolok jika dibandingkan mobil hitam yang sempat kuhadang. Tidakkah ini lucu? Aku berpikir mungkin aku tidak memiliki aura sampai mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku sama sekali. Dan keadaan itu sungguh bencana untukku. Rencana awalku untuk mencari teman setidaknya dua atau satu orang harus tertunda selama nyaris dua bulan karena keadaanku yang tidak bisa dibilang lumayan karena cukup parah. Dan ketika aku mulai masuk sekolah, semua teman sekelasku sudah membuat beberapa kelompok sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak melihat celah sedikitpun untukku bisa masuk dan bergabung diantara mereka.

Itu memang tidak mereka lakukan secara sengaja.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah ayo ke game center."

"Boleh. Kita bertanding."

Atau mungkin terlebih utuk mengucilkanku.

"Setelah pulang sekolah nanti kau mau kemana?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan mengerjakan tugas dari Yoon songsaengnim."

Mereka tidak sengaja melakukannya.

"Ayo kita ke café seberang setelah pulang sekolah nanti."

"Ayo~~~"

Aku mengerti itu. Karena itu aku juga tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Dan mungkin memang aku sendiri yang membuat kehadiranku tidak disadari orang lain. Tapi—

"Hey, mereka datang!"kudengar seorang yeoja yang kalau tidak salah bernama Sulli berseru kepada teman-temannya. Semua anak yang ada di kelas juga ikut menolehkan kepala mereka ke lantai bawah. Aku yang memang duduk di pojok dekat jendela tentu saja dengan mudah melihat siapa yang mereka maksud.

"Kau benar!"

Dua orang namja dengan tinggi berbeda itu tampak terengah di bawah sana.

"Kyuhyunnie, Yesung oppa, cepat lari! Sebentar lagi bell berbunyi…"seruan mereka tampak saling berlomba untuk bisa sampai ke telinga dua namja dibawah sana dengan cepat. Bahkan para namja juga menyemangati. Berteriak ala cheerleader yang tentu saja itu sangat berisik.

-Yesung dan Kyuhyun, dua namja itu terkenal di sekolah. Meskipun mereka beda tingkatan dengan Yesung Hyung di tingkat akhir sekarang, tapi mereka tetap dekat karena kudengar mereka bersaudara. Saudara sepupu kudengar. Mereka tampak begitu bersinar. Seperti matahari. Berada disisi mereka terlalu lama kurasa akan membuat matamu silau karena sinar yang mereka pancarkan. Tentu kalian pernah menonton sebuah film berjudul Attack on the Pin-up Boys yang dibintangi member Super Junior bukan? Ibaratkan mereka itu sebagai Lee Sungmin yang tampak selalu bersinar bahkan ketika dia memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang lain. Mereka juga seperti itu. Sifat mereka berbeda, tapi entah kenapa selalu bisa membuat sekeliling mereka selalu ceria. Entah karena kehadiran mereka atau apa.

BRAAKK

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibuka kasar oleh…

"Kyuhyun."desisku.

TLUKK

Aku menundukkan kepalaku ketika tanpa sengaja tatapan kami bertemu. Aku gugup. Tentu.

"Yah! Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Sudahlah Hyung. Kembalilah ke kelasmu sebelum guru killer-mu itu member hadiah untukmu."

"Kurang ajar."

Aku menndukkan kepalaku berpura-pura membaca buku yang sudah kubuka meski itu hanya alas an karena pada kenyataannya aku sama sekali tidak membacanya. Aku berpikir, kappa setidaknya aku bisa mengeluarkan suaraku dengan lebih lantang supaya mereka tahu kalau aku ada diantara mereka? Setidaknya aku dianggap ada oleh mereka. Dan aku sudah menyusun banyak renaca untuk kulakukan supaya mereka menyadariku. Tapi tentu saja rencana tinggal rencana karena aku sama sekali tidak –atau belum bisa- melakukan satu dari ribuan rencana yang terlintas di kepalaku yang cukup pintar namun sama dengan kedua Hyung-ku, tidak jenius. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Ketika aku memasuki SM SHS. Sekoalh yang sama dengan kedua Hyung-ku yang masing-masing ada di tingkat dua dan akhir.

Dan SIALNYA, aku mengalami hal yang sama dengan tiga tahun yang lalu. Persis. Kecuali hewan yang kuselamatkan. Jika tiga tahu lalu adalah dua ekor kucing, maka kali ini adalah seekor anjing berbulu hitan dan putih di sekitar lehernya. Menyedihkan. Dan malangnya, kali ini benar-benar mobil yang menabrakku karena sedang menjawab telepon. Ingin aku rasanya menghantamkan apapun pada namja muda itu. Dia membuatku mendekam di ruangan berbau obat yang sangat kubenci itu nyaris tiga bulan lamanya. Dan tentu saja aku melewatkan acara penyambutan murid baru. Lagi.

Aku sangat sedih, tentu saja. Meskipun aku masih bisa melihat dua matahari yang bersinar itu, tetap saja aku tidak bisa punya teman. Tapi—

_ ryeong9 Tahun ini dan tahun kemarin sama saja. Mau mencari teman selalu gagal. Aku bahkan masih belum bisa bersuara keras jika ingin berbicara dengan teman sekelasku. __**Apa aku memang tidak bisa punya teman? **___

Tentu kalian mengenal apa itu yang disebut twitter. Aku juga punya akun itu. Aku memakai nama Ryeong9 untuk akun-ku itu. Setiap ada waktu –yang nyatanya setiap hari- aku akan meuliskan pemikiranku atau sekedar mem-publish photo disana. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu siapa aku karena aku memasang photo kue buatanku untuk mengisi ava.

_Tentu saja itu tidak benar. Kau saja yang pengecut. Keberanianmu masih kurang terlalu banyak. Kalau kau terus begini, aku tidak yakin kau bisa punya teman seumur hidupmu._

_Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Suatu saat pasti aka nada kesempatan uuntukmu. Dan ketika kesempatan itu datang, kau pasti bisa punya banyak teman. Bukankah kau sudah berusaha setiap harinya? Pasti akan ada yang memperhatikanmu. Percayalah._

Dua komentar yang berbeda. Selalu hanya dua orang itu yang berkomentar. shfly3424 itu, dia terlihat keras dan tegas. Tidak suka hal yang membosankan sepertinya. Sedikit banyak aku sering down ketika melihat komentarnya. Dia tampak tidak menerima kegagalan. Kau tahu, komentarnya selalu tegas dan kadang pedas. Orang ini memasang photo seekor anjing yang kurasa pernah kulihat bersama seekor anjing putih kecil yang sangat lucu.

Lalu gaemgyu. Entah siapa dia –dia hanya membiarkan sebuah telur dengan background ungu menjadi ava-nya-, tapi dia terlihat sangat baik dan lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan shfly3424 itu. Komentarnya selalu bisa membuatku merasa tenang setelah apa yang kualami dan membaca komentar dari shfly3424.

Di dunia maya, hanya ada nama-nama samaran seperti itu. Aku tidak yaki semua orang menggunakan nama asli mereka untuk sebuah akun jejaring social. Dan mereka hanya tahu itu. Aku sekali lagi berpikir dan berharap. Bagaimana kalau di kehidupan nyata ini –kehidupanku yang kumaksud- ada orang-orang yang baik seperti gaemgyu atau tegas seperti shfly3424 yang benar-benar memperhatikanku dengan cara yang berbeda dan mau bicara denganku seperti ini…

"Pasti akan sangat membesarkan hati."ucapku pelan sambil memeluk boneka jerapah kecil kesayanganku yang kuberi nama Kiki.

"Ryeowook-ah, ayo makan malam."teriakan eomma-ku segera membangunkanku untuk segera bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan. Aku berharap eomma memang mengingatku tadi.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa, aku akan berangkat naik bus dengan setumpuk buku yang sebenarnya tidak semuanya buku pelajaran lalu dengan jaket putih bertudung yang selalu mampu menutupi sebagian wajahku. Tentu saja ini sudah nyaris bulan ke empat aku berada di shigh school. Dan ini sangat menyedihkan karena aku sama sekali tidak punya teman kecuali teman dunia maya-ku itu.

"Ahahaha~ kau benar."

"Lalu?"

"Hey hey. Hentikan babo!"

"Yak Key Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bagaimana dengan PR-mu? Apa sudah kau kerjakan?"

"Aku tidak akan memberimu contekan."

Ahahahaha~~~

Aku ingin sekali bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu tidak bisa. Sudahlah, lebih baik ke taman belakang sekolah saja.

"Apa tunasnya sudah tumbuh semakin besar ya?"tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Jam istirahat seperti ini memang pasti sangatlah ramai. Dan aku juga lebih suka menyendiri di tempat yang tidak ada orang. Mungkin karena itu juga mereka tidak pernah menyadari kehadiranku.

"Akh! Tunasnya sudah makin besar. Ternyata memang bagus kalau terkena matahari. Hey kau bunga matahari, cepatlah tumbuh besar eoh. Lalu berbungalah seindah matahari."monolog-ku setelah menyiram satu buah tunas bunga matahari yang sudah semakin besar sejak pertama kali aku menanamnya disini.

Awal aku masuk sekolah, aku menemukan bunga matahari yang bertunas ini di tempat yang teduh. Dia tidak mendapat sinar matahari sama sekali. Jadilah kuambil dan ku tanam disini. Di taman belakang sekolah yang tentu saja akan mendapat sinar matahari. Kalau seperti ini… aku merasa seperti punya teman. Bunga matahari ini sendiri. Dan aku juga sendirian. Kalau sama-sama sendiri lalu berkumpul seperti ini, aku jadi tidak merasa sendirian.

Aku melipat lututku dan kupeluk dengan kedua tanganku lalu mendongakkan kepalaku menikmati angin musim semi yang hangat ini. Aku benar-benar berharap pohon kecil ini bisa cepat berbunga dan segera mekar.

"Pasti sangat indah."aku terkekeh dengan pemikiranku. Lalu baru teringat sesuatu.

"Benar. Publish di twitter ah."

Aku meraih ponsel dalam saku celanaku dan mengambil gambar pohon bunga matahari yang masih belum cukup besar untuk berbunga ini.

Jprett

Kulihat hasilnya dan terkekeh sendiri melihatnya.

"Mungkin aku harus mengambil gambar dengan bunganya kalau sudah berbunga nanti."ucapku menyuarakan pemikiranku.

"Ahahahaha~~"

"Yak Hyung! Cepat kembalikan PSP-ku!"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat dua matahari di sekolahku sedang berkejaran memperebutkan PSP Kyuhyun, kurasa.

"Yesung Hyung, Kyuhyun."desisku pelan lalu kembali memperhatikan bunga yang ada di depanku.

GREEBB

"Eh?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Yesung Hyung tengah menggunakan tubuh kecilku sebagai tameng. Namja tampan berkepala sedikit lebih besar itu berputar ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menghindari Kyuhyun yang ingin menangkapnya.

"Yah Hyung! Kau curang. Mana boleh memakai tubuh orang sebagai tamengmu. Cepat kembalikan PSP-ku."seru Kyuhyun kesal karena Yesung Hyung tidak mau memberikan PSP-nya kembali. Dan tentu saja aku hanya bisa cengo dengan keadaan ini.

"Ahahaha~ ini bukan curang Kyu. Mana bisa hal seperti ini disebut curang."

SREETT

"Eh!"

Aku terkejut ketika Yesung Hyung melepaskan pegangannya pada bahuku tiba-tiba sehingga membuatku hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Tapi ternyata reflex Kyuhyun cukup cepat karena dia segera menahan tubuh kecilku ini agar tidak jatuh.

Sedekat ini…aku bisa melihat manic coklat gelapnya yang begitu teduh dan menenagkan. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhku ketika mata itu menatapku.

"Yak Kim Jongwoon! Cepat kembalikan PSP Kyuhyun!"

Seruan keras itu sontak menyadarkan kami untuk segera saling melepas. Well, seharusnya Kyuhyun memang yang melepaskan tangannya dari kedua bahuku yang tidak selebar miliknya.

"A-ah. Mi-mianhae."ucapnya spontan.

"Eung… G-gwaenchanha."jawabku gugup.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar gugup sekarang. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan jantungku yang berdegup sangat kencang. Entah karena kaget atau apa, yang jelas sekarang jantungku berdegup sangat cepat diluar batas normal.

"Eh? Kau yang memelihara bunga itu ya?"Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menoolehkan kepalanya ke arah bunga maatahari itu kutanam.

"I-iya.."

"Wah, kau hebat. Kalau aku yang memelihara bunga itu, pasti bunga itu akan mati. Sama seperti bunga-bungaku yang pernah kutanam. Mereka semua mati."ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum lebar seolah menertawakan kegagalannya merawat bunga.

"T-tidak. I-itu, biasa saja."aku mundur beberapa langkah. Menjaga jarak dari matahari yang bersinar di depanku.

"Kau juga merawatnya setiap hari. Kau hebat, **Ryeowook-ah**."tambahnya. mengabaikan bantahanku.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Ini PSP-mu."

"Ah! Terima kasih Sungmin Hyung."

Eh? Apa dia baru saja menyebut namaku dengan benar? Benarkah? Benarkah dia memanggilku Ryeowook?

"Yah yah Lee Sungmin, lepaskan aku babo."

"Apa?! Siapa yang kau bilang babo Hyung!"

"U-um~~ kau… Tahu namaku?"tanyaku. entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak, aku tidak yakin.

"Huh? Tahu kok… **Kim Ryeowook**." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sedikit seringaian juga terlihat disana. Tapi itu semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan. Yesung Hyung menoleh padaku, tapi dia hanya menatap datar.

Jadi benar ya, dia tahu namaku? Senang sekali rasanya ketika ada satu orang di sekolah ini yang tahu namaku dengan benar.

Di rumah, aku segera membuka laptopku dan tentu saja segera menuliskan pemikiranku di twitter.

_ ryeong9 Wah! Ini pertama kalinya aku bicara dengan teman sekelasku yang selalu bersinar sejak Junior High School.^^ Sebenarnya ada dua orang yang terkenal tadi, tapi aku hanya bicara dengan teman sekelasku, yang entah kenapa selalu begitu sejak dulu. Kami selalu sekelas. Hhhhh~ coba aku bisa seperti mereka. Setidaknya, aku ingin bisa dikenal teman-teman sekolahku seperti mereka. Tidak perlu se-terkenal mereka. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. _

Beberapa saat aku menunggu hingga gaemgyu memberikan komentarnya tentang tulisanku itu.

_ gaemgyu Berusahalah. Kesempatan besar aka nada di sampingmu. Dengan sedikit keberanian, maka akan mengubah duniamu. Fighting!^^_

Ah~ orang ini. Selalu bisa membuatku merasa nyaman. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Seandainya dalam dunia nyata ini aku juga mengenal orang sepertinya, pasti tidak akan sesulit ini.

.

.

Lagi-lagi sekolah. Bukannya aku bosan atau apa. Hanya saja aku akan terus merutuki diriku yang sangat bodoh ini karena sama sekali tidak bisa mendapat sedikitpun perhatian dari teman sekelasku barang satu orangpun.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada protes. Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, kalian harus segera membersihkan sekolah secara berkelompok. Tiap kelompok berisi tiga atau empat orang. Nanti kalian akan mendapatkan tempat yang harus kalian bersihkan dengan undian."ucap Hwang songsaengnim.

Membuat kelompok ya? Hhhh~ aku pasti tidak pernah kebagian kelompok setiap ada kegiatan atau tugas yang harus dikerjakan secara berkelompok.

"Taeminnie, ayo satu kelompok denganku."

"Seo-ya, kita satu kelompok ne?"

Bagaimana ini? Mungkinkah ini salah satu kesempatan besar yang dimaksud gaemgyu? Benarah dengan sedikit keberanian aku bisa mengubah duniaku? Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bergabung dengan kelompok mereka sementara aku bukan teman mereka?

"Pak, sudah!"seru seseorang yang ku yakin adalah Key.

Apa? Sudah? Yang benar saja? Aisshhh~ ini pasti karena aku yang terlalu lama berpikir.

"Jadi, Jessica Jung, Yoona Im dan Seo Joohyun ya?"

Aku ingin mengubah dunia.

Aku ingin mengubah dunia.

Kalimat it uterus aku ucapkan dalam hati bagai mantra.

_Berusahalah!_

Ah, benar. Aku harus berusaha. Aku akan mengubah duniaku.

KREEKKK

"U-um~~"

.

.

"Huh, menyebalkan. Yang benar saja. Masa kita harus membersihkan gudang olahraga yang sangat menyebalkan ini sih?"rutukan Jessica terus terdengar sejak kami memasuki gudang olahraga yang sangat kotor ini.

SRUKK SRUUK SRUKK

"Yoona sih. Bukankah aku bilang yang aku yang akan memilih undiannya. Memaksa sih. Harusnya kita bisa dapat yang lebih mudah seperti Key."sesal Seohyun. Sementara Yoona hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang entah memang gatal atau bagaimana.

"Hehehe~~ maaf, maaf. Aku ingin sih."

SRRUK SRUKK SRUKK

Aku masih menggesekkan kain pel dengan lantai yang sudah di sapu. Ukh! Tempat ini benar-benar kotor.

"Lagipula, kenapa kita harus membersihkannya kalau ada pihak yang sudah bertugas untuk bersih-bersih. Apa mereka mau makan gaji buta."sungut Yoona kemudian.

"Eh? Bersih-bersihnya sekedarnya saja."ucap Yoona lagi.

"Hey Ryuwuk!"

"Eh?" aku mengangkat kepalaku terkejut.

"E-eh, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula, aku sudah boleh bergabung dengan kelompok kalian. Jadi tidak apa-apa."jawabku panic setengah mati.

Dan namaku Ryeowook babo!

Lagipula aku juga ahli beres-beres.

"Aku juga ingin mengerjakan bagian kalian kalau boleh."lanjutku masih dengan kepanikan akut.

"Apa maksudmu kau menawarkan diri untuk mengambil bagian kami yang sama sekali belum kami bersihkan?"Tanya Jessica.

"Jarang ada tuh,"timpak Seohyun.

Ahahaha~~

"Eh?"kenapa mereka tertawa?

"Ryuwuk, kamu itu aneh ya?"

"Tadi kau bicara begitu dengan muka seperti akan menangis."

"Kau tipe orang spontan ya?"

Heh? Kupikir kenapa. Ahaha~~ apa benar ya?

"Baiklah. Kita juga kerja yuk."ajak Yoona.

"Kami mau mencuci kain pel ini dulu ya,"pamit Seohyun yang sudah bersiap dengan kain pel ditangannya juga dua temannya yang lain.

"I-iya…"

Dan mereka benar-benar keluar dari ruangan ini. Meninggalkan aku sendiri yang masih memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Apakah…aku baru saja berbicara? Iya! Aku baru saja berbicara.

gaemgyu…

Mungkin benar, duniaku akan benar-benar berubah.

U-um… Bagaimana ini? Ah! selesai bersih-bersih, aku aka mengajak mereka bicara. Kalau semuanya berjalan lacar… Bukankah itu berarti aku bisa memiliki teman di Senior High School untuk pertama kalinya?

Lalu… Mungkin aku juga akan bisa mengungkapkan rasa sukaku pada merekaa berdua.

BRRAAKKK

Eh?

Aku menoleh kea rah pintu geser gudang yang tiba-tiba saja tertutup.

"Loh, ada apa?"

"Kata Hwang songsaengnim kita sudah bisa menyudahi acara bersih-bersihnya."

"Yess!"

"Akh! Ryuwuk dimana? Apa dia masih di dalam?"

"Entahlah."

"Mungkin dia sudah keluar duluan tadi."

"E-eh? He-hey! Aku masih disini"aku mencoba berteriak sambil berjalan menghampiri pintu lalu membukanya.

Apa?

Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?

"Mungkin Ryuwuk memang suka menyendiri ya?"

Tidak. Itu tidak benar.

"T-tidak! Itu tidak benar! He-hey! B-buka pintunya…"jeritku.

"Mungkin dia akan merasa terganggu kalau diperhatikan."

"I-itu tidak benar!"teriakku sambil menggedor pintu di hadapanku.

"Iya. Kau benar."

Hiks…

Kenapa…

Kalian sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku?

Kalau diingat-ingat…

Aku…

Dulu aku pernah bermain hide and seek dengan anak-anak tetangga seusiaku. Aku ikut bersembunyi dan menunggu.

Menunggu.

Dan masih terus menunggu.

Berharap mereka bisa menemukanku.

Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak ditemukan. Bahkan sampai mereka pulang, mereka masih tidak menyadari ketidakberadaanku.

Saat itu…akhirnya aku pulang dengan air mata. Aku menangis. Sangat sedih rasanya.

"Dan ini…"

"Sama seperti waktu itu."

Hiksss…

"Anak yang tak diingat.

Tak akan dicari.

Dan lalu tak aka nada yang menemukanku."

Hikss…

Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah tahu sangat jelas.

Hikss…

Tapi…

"Huhuhu~~"

Ini sangat menyedihkan.

Kumohon…

Ada seseorang yang…

"Ada seseorang yang hikss..menyadari KEBERADAANKU…"

GREEEKKK

Eh?

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku yang baru saja kutenggelamkan diantara lutut dan dadaku.

"Ryeowook-ah, gwaenchanha?"

Aku menatapnya. Berharap ini nyata.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"desisku pelan sebelum akhirnya –entah ini aku sadar atau tidak- aku menubrukkan diriku padanya.

GREEPPP

"Hiks…"

"Kupikir… Kupikir pintunya tidak bisa dibuka hikss…"isakku dalam pelukannya.

"Kupikir… Kupikir tidak akan ada yang datang hikss…"

"Terima kasih…"

Hiksss…

"Terima kasih sudah hikss…"

"**MENEMUKANKU**…"

Aku masih terisak di pelukannya sampai beberapa saat sebelum kemudian aku tersadar akan apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

Apa yang kulakukan? Pekikku dalam hati.

Refleks, dengan cepat kulepaskan tautan tanganku padda punggung lebarnya. Berusaha menjauh.

"Mi-mianhae…"ucapku seraya bersiap menjauh.

SEETT

Eh?

Tanganku…

Dia menggenggam tanganku. Dan dia meletakkannya di dadanya yang bidang.

"Ryeowook-ah… Sudah lama… **Aku memperhatikanmu, **Ryeowook-ah."

Aku terkejut. Jelas. Hingga sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya manatapnya denga tatapan terkejutku.

"Ya, benar. Sudah lama, aku memperhatikanmu."

Dan ketika kalimat itu sampai pada indera pendengaranku, aku merasa… Duniaku berputar. Secara tiba-tiba. Dengan begitu bersemangat dan cepat. Seperti roda sepeda yang dikayuh dengan cepat dan semangat. Duniaku seolah berputar sepenuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tebece**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wahahaha~~ jelek ya? Aneh? Ouch! Tentu saja lebih bagus yang aslinya kan? Jangan bilang ini plagiat. Ichi Cuma ngambil idenya dari sana. Sudah jelas bahkan di chap awal ini ceritanya banyak Ichi tambal dimana-mana. Ehehehe~~

Jangan protes sama panggilan Ryeo yang Ichi bikin berubah-ubah. Kepentingan cerita sih ya. Buat yang udah pernah baca tuh komik pasti tahu kalo memang nama cast utama sering dirubah sama support cast. Ichi juga sebenernya gag rela kalo nama Ryeo diubah-ubah begitu. Huweeee~~~

Jangan lupa review ne^^

Ichi gag maksa kok buat review. Cuma buat yang sempat, bersedia, dan berminat. Kalo gag yaudah. Boleh jadi siders #ngarep. Tapi jangan berharap cerita selanjutnya akan sesuai harapan kalian. Kkeke~~

Kagak nerima _**BASHING **_eoh. Hohoho~~~

Gomawo~~~ *deep bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Koko Ni Iru Yo

Cast: Kim Ryeowook and Others

Disclaimer: semua character punya TYME dan saya Cuma pinjem nama doang

Warning: _**OOC, BL, BxB, YAOI**_, Miss Typo(s) berceceran

Rate: T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Ryeowook-ah."

Kyuhyun masih menggenggam tangan Ryeowook lembut. Mereka saling menatap. Kyuhyun yang menatap Ryeowook lembut, berusaha menyampaikan apa yang dikatakannya lebih jelas melalui tatapan matanya. Ryeowook yang masih menatap Kyuhyun terkejut dan haru. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Siap menetes lagi setelah ini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini sagat tiba-tiba. Dan ini juga bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal seperti ini. Tapi…"Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Ryeowook yang sudah menetes dengan sapu tangan biru yang baru saja diambilnya dari saku celana."Aku hanya ingin kau tahu—"Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Ryeowook. Menatap caramel itu lembut dan dalam."—bahwa aku selalu…selalu memperhatikanmu."lanjut Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook begitu terkejut akan pernyataan Kyuhyun. Tidak menyangka kalau dirinya bisa mendengar kalimat itu dari salah satu matahari di sekolahnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat ekpresi Ryeowook yang malah seperti baru saja melihat penampakan hantu sekolah. Diacaknya rambut coklat Ryeowook dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ini sudah sore. Apa kau mau kuantar pulang?"tawar Kyuhyun ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari kelas untuk mengambil tas punggung Ryeowook yang masih ada di sana.

Ryeowook menoleh dengan wajah panic.

"T-tidak. I-itu… T-terima kasih. A-annyeong."tolak Ryeowook terbata.

Kyuhyun menatap heran namja manis yang selalu diperhatikannya sejak mereka masih di Junior School. Namun pada akhirnya, senyumanlah yang terpatri manis dibibirnya.

"Annyeong…"balasnya walaupun dia tahu itu bahkan sudah sangat terlambat karena Ryeowook sama sekali menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

.

.

_Aku selalu memperhatikanmu._

_Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Ryeowook-ah._

Kalimat itu terus saja berputar ulang di kepalaku. Aku terus berlari menyusuri jalanan yang cukup ramai menuju rumahku. Aku ingin melupakan kalimat itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Kalimat itu bahkan terus dan terus berputar di kepalaku.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dan segera meluncur ke kamarku di lantai dua. Kedua Hyung-ku sedang di ruang keluarga dengan tv menyala. Dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah mandi, lalu segera merebahkan tubuhku yang sangat lelah ini di ranjang empuk milikku dengan Kiki dalam pelukanku.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku yang seharusnya bersinar kalau gelap. Tapi sekarang malah sama sekali tidak bersinar. Oh ayolah, aku malas mematikan lampu tapi aku ingin melihat sinar dari glowing in the dark di langit-langit kamarku. Kurasa itu terdengar –sangat- kekanakan. Dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Itu tidak mungkin kan?"gumamku pelan.

Benar. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengerjaiku. Tapi untuk apa? Hhhh~ lupakan. Aku malas memikirkannya. Meskipun sebenarnya aku juga kepikiran.

Aku mulai menarik selimut ungu-ku dan menggulung diriku di dalam sana. Aku sedang tidak berada dalam mood yang baik untuk makan malam. Biarlah aku tidur lebih awal kali ini. Lagipula aku juga tidak ada tugas untuk besok.

Crip crip crip

Astaga~ jangan bilang ini sudah pagi. Kenapa cepat sekali? Padahal aku merasa baru satu jam aku memejamkan mataku. Atau itu efek karena tidurku yang sangat nyenyak? Masa bodoh. Yang penting sekarang aku haruss segera bersiap lalu hadir di meja makan tanpa harus mendnegar teriakan eomma yang menggelegar merusak nyanyian buruk di dahan pohon dekat kamarku.

Aku bersiap dan segera meluncur ke meja makan dengan tas punggung yang kusampirkan (?) di salah satu bahu kecilku. Sudah ada appa disana.

"Selamat pagi, appa."sapaku dan mengecup pipinya lalu duduk di kursi samping kirinya.

"Pagi Wookie. Tumben kau sudah hadir tanpa appa perlu mengingatkan eomma-mu kalau kau belum hadir?"balas appa masih dengan focus pada Koran pagi di tangannya. Sesekali dia melirikku yang saat ini tengah mengerucutkan bibir.

Ini aneh. Aku seperti seorang gadis yang merajuk atau terkadang aku seperti anak kecil. Dan sekali lagi aku tidak peduli. Toh aku nyaman-nyaman saja dengan hal itu. Dan itu juga kulakukan bukan karena kesengajaan. Itu karena reflex.

"Jadi aku harus menunggu eomma meneriakkan namaku dengan nada tinggi mencapai sepuluh oktaf baru aku boleh hadir disini? Kau kejam, appa."balasku sedikit ketus. Dan tentu saja itu hanya bercanda.

Appa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Koran pagi padaku. Dia tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambut coklatku dengan gemas hingga tatanan rapih rambutku jadi berantakan. Dan tentu saja aku semakin memajukan bibir bawahku.

"Tentu saja tidak chagi. Appa hanya bertanya. Ini sangat langka, kau tahu?"ujar appa sambil kembali merapihkan tatanan rambutku. Aku senang-senang saja dengan perlakuan appa-ku ini.

"Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin merusak nyanyian merdu dari burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon sebelah kamar. Nyanyian mereka sangat merdu dan tentu mereka akan segera kabur mendengar teriakan eomma yang bisa menghancurkan kaca jendela tetangga."tambahku asal. Appa-ku tertawa keras mendengar ucapanku.

Dalam hati aku bersyukur karena appa-ku masih memperhatikan keberadaanku. Bagaaimana kalau tidak? Itu sama seja dengan aku hidup di dunia antah berantah seorang diri. Dan tentu saja itu sangat menyedihkan.

"Hey, apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai tertawa sekeras itu?"suara eomma menghentikan tawa appa meski tidak seluruhnya. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku padanya.

"Oh, kau sudah hadir Wookie? Tumben sekali?"Tanya eomma ketika melihatku duduk di samping kiri appa. Aku mem-pout bibirku lagi. Kenapa pertanyaan itu lagi? Pekikku dalam hati.

"Eomma tidak senang? Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamar dan menunggu teriakan eomma."jawabku sedikit ketus. Tapi itu bukan maksudku. Aku hanya sedih. Memang apa yang aneh dengan kelakuanku yang hadir lebih awal di meja makan? Menyebalkan!

"Hey, hey, jangan ngambek dong sayang. Eomma kan hanya bertanya."sela appa-ku. Kulirik eomma-ku yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seandainya ini terjadi sejak dulu dan setiapp hari. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Yang pasti, mulai sekarang, aku harus lebih berani seperti sekarang. Meski aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya nanti di sekolah. Gggggrrrrr.

"Aawww!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

BRUKHH

Kuelus pantatku yang baru saja mencium lantai keras ruang makan. Jaejoong Hyung menatapku horror. Bukakah seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu. Dia yag mendorongku kenapa dia yang melotot dengan mata besarnya? Siapa yang tidak kaget memang –dan aku juga sangat kaget- ketika kau duduk tappi ternyata kau malah duduk di pangkuan seseorang. Dan parahnya karena aku merintih, Jae Hyung segera berdiri dan berteriak. Tentu saja aku ikut berdiri spontan karena kaget. Dan sialnya, karena aku ikut berdiri, Jae Hyung malah mendorongku hingga akhirnya jatuhlah pantat teposku ini menghantam lantai. Ck.

"Yah Wookie, kalau kau ada disitu bilang dong! Aish~"pekiknya sambil meengelus dadanya yang kurasa saat ini berdegup kencang karena kaget.

Dan aku hanya bisa melongo dibuatnya.

.

.

Aku berjalan menusuri koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai karena 15 menit lagi bell masuk akan segera berdentang. Aku melepas jaketku dan meletakkannya di loker lalu berjalan menuju bangkuku dan mendudukkan diriku senyaman mungkin disana. Aku duduk santai dan menatap keluar jendela mengahadap halaman sekolah yang ditutupi rumput hijau yang trelihat menyegarkan mata.

Eh?

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Aku terkejut setngah mati ketika sesuatu menimpaku. Dan ketika aku menghadapkan wajahku ke depan, kulihat sosok Yoona yang terduduk di pangkuanku sebelum akhirnya berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa sambil beranjak dari duduknya di pangkuanku.

"Kau disana Ryoko-ssi?"pekiknya nyaring.

Aku Ryeowook~~ ralatku dalam hati. Aku hanya bisa terus swatdrop ketika mereka sekali lagi salah menyebutkan namaku. Kenappa hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa menyebut namaku dengan benar sih? Appa mungkin karena dia jenius? Ah benar, kudengar dia sedang menginkuti kelas percepatan. Itu artinya aku tidak akan sekelas lagi dengannya. Haha. Menyedihkan.

"Kalau kau sudah datang bilang dong! Aish~"pekiknya lagi.

"Dia selalu begitu."

"Iya. Dia selalu muncul entah dari mana."

"Kematin dia juga tiba-tiba menghilang."

Ah benar, soal kemarin.

"Soal kemarin….eerrrr…"ucapku terbata.

"Ah! kau benar Jessie-ya. Acara karaoke kita kemarin sangat menyenangkan."seru Yoona menanggapi omongan Jessica.

"Orang yang di sebelah kita itu..dia sangat keren."timpal Yoona.

"Errrr… Aku terkunci kemarin."lanjutku.

Apa mereka tidak dengar?

"Kau benar! Itu ide bagus. Ayo kita pergi lagi nanti."setuju Jessica.

"Dia tidak akan datang nanti."ucap Seohyun.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"Tanya Jessica.

Apa aku boleh ikut acaraa mereka itu ya?

"Ermmm…"

"Apalagi dia datang sendirian."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau dia datang lagi nanti?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Mungkin aku memang tidak akan bisa bergabung dengan mereka. Ratappku.

"Molla. Ah! yesung oppa, Kyuhyunnie."

Aku segera mendongakkan kepalaku mendengar seruan mereka. Kulihat kea rah pintu dimana mereka berdiri di depan pintu dengan para gadis berkerumun disana merubung mereka baga lalat.

Eh!

Aku segera menundukkan kepalaku. Kenapa aku sering sekali ketahuan sedang melihatnya? Aish~

Kutengokkan lagi kepalaku padanya dan kulihat dia tersenyum manis. Pada siapa? Padaku kah?

"Morning."sapanya tanpa suara masih dengan senyumnya. Dan itu sukses membuatku kembali melongo. Aku baru akan menjawab sapaannya tappi—

"Hey Cho Kyuhyun!"

-sebuah seruan untuknya menghaalangiku. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Yesung Hyung yang tengah melambai padanya.

"Ah, ne."

Kulihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah Yesung Hyung setelah sebelumnya sekali lagi melemparkan senyumnya padaku. Dan itu amppu membuatku merasakan pipiku memanas. Apa pipiku sekarang tampak memerah? Oh tidak! Jangan sampai.

Jadi… Dia benar-benar melihatku disini? Yang kemarin itu tidak bohong?

Kelas ini memang tampak ramai karena bell belum berdentang untuk memperingatkan anak-anak bahwa belajar mengajar akan dimulai. Tapi aku merasa sangat sepi ditengah keramaian seperti ini. Tapi tak apa. Karena…

Disini,

Di sekolah ini,

Ada orang yang—

- benar-benar memperhatikanku.

Dan itu cukup untuk membuatku merasa senang karena itu secara tidak langsung aku tidak sendirian di sekolah yang sangat luas ini. Meskippun ada dua Hyung-ku disini, nyatanya itu tak mengubah apapun. Tapi…Ada Kyuhyun yang benar-benar melihatku… Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

Aku senang. Sangat.

Kututup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Lagi-lagi ekor mataku menangkap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang melihatku. Aku malu. Dan aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun menemukan blush on di pipiku sekarang.

.

.

Segera kuganti pakaianku setelah mencuci mukaku lalu segera menyambar laptop-ku dan membuka akun twitterku. Aku harus memberitahukan berita bahagian ini pada mereka.

_ ryeong9 Well, ini benar-benar terjadi. Seseorang akhirnya benar-benar melihatku.p dan itulah yang memang terjadi. Whoooaaa ^w^_

Aku sangat senang sekarang. Mereka berdua pasti akan sangat terkejut. Khukhukhu~~

Akh! Aku harus menyetrika sappu tangan Kyuhyun. Aku akan membawanya besok. Dan aku akan mengembalikannya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih tentunya. Aku menatap layar laptop-ku dan melihat ada komentar disana.

_Berkata dia memperhatikanmu, bukakah itu berati dia menyukaim? Kau lambat, ryeong9. Kkkk~~~_

Itu… Itu tidak mungkin kan? Pikirku sambil membaca komentar kedua yang tentu saja dari gaemgyu.

_Memang. Tapi, untuk apa dia terus memperhatikanmu kalau dia tidak tertaik padamu? _

Aku menyelesaikan menyetrika sapu tangan Kyuhyun dengan pikiran yang tidak ppernah berhenti memikirkan komentar yang terlihat mengejek yang diberikan shfly3424 dan komentar halus gaemgyu.

Mereka memang ada benarnya. Biasanya, tidak ada satu orangpun yang memperhatikanku. Tapi ini… Kyuhyun-ah…

Dan kita hanya saling bicara satu kali.

Lalu kenapa dia terus memperhatikanku? Apa tujuanmu?

Kyuhyun-ah…

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, orang seperti apa Kyuhyun itu?

Aaarrrgghhhh… Aku jadi pusing sendiri memikirkan hal ini. Lupakan!

Kuletakkan sappu tangan berwarna biru milik Kyuhyun di samping tas punggungku di meja belajar lalu beranjak turun ke lantai satu. Apa eomma dan Jae Hyung sedang memasak? Aku ingin membantu mereka karena aku juga suka memasak. Tapi tentu aku tidak mau kejadian dua tahu lalu kembali terulang kan. Dimana aku yang saat itu sedang mencuci sayur tiba-tiba tanganku tersiram air panas bekas memasak mie. Dan saat itu Jae Hyung bilang, dia tidak melihatku. Aku yakin aku bukan maklhuk transparan yang bisa ditembus atau tidak bisa dilihat. Beruntung saat itu airnya tidak terlalu panas karena sempat didiamkan beberapa menit. Jadilah tanganku tidak meelepuh kecuali memerah.

Dan benar saja. Kulihat eomma dan Hyung-ku yang anti dibilang cantik itu sedang berkutat di dapur. Aku mendudukkan diriku di meja makan dan menatap dua orang yang kusayangi itu dari sini.

Dulu, aku sering bermimpi pbisa melakukan hal seperti itu bersama eoma dan Jae Hyung karena tidak mungkin aku melakukannya juga dengan Heechul Hyung yang anti dengan dapur. Tapi sekalinya terwujud aku malah merusak. Lalu sejak saat itu, aku hanya akan memasak kalau tidak ada eomma atau Jae Hyung. Atau aku akan tersiram air panas lagi.

.

.

Sekolah. Tentu saja sama sekali tidak ada yang special untukku. Hanya duduk diam di kelas. Memperhatikan songsaengnim menjelaskan pelajaran. Mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Atau sekedar membaca buku ppelajaran atau novel yang kubawa dengan sengaja. Atau paling menarik saat aku pergi ke taman belakang sekolah dan menyiram bunga matahariku yang sudah tamppapkp lebih besar dari pada kemarin-kemarin. Dan aku senang melihat ppertumbuhan bungaku itu. Dan juga, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu bunga itu berbunga lalu mekar. Pasti akan sangat indah.

"Hey, nanti istirahat lihat club Kendo berlatih yuk."ajak Yoona tentu ppad akedua soulmate-nya.

"Tentu. Kita harus memberi semangat untuk Kyuhyunnie."

Ah benar. Aku harus mengembalikan sapu tangan Kyuhyun. Apa aku juga harus ikut datang ke ruang club Kendo?

"Dasar yeoja-yeoja ganjen. Sudah tahu Kyuhyun tidak suka. Masih saja dikejar-kejar. Tidak tahu malu."ejekan Key yang duduk tidak jauh dariku membuatku mengalihkan perhatian padanya yang sedang duduk menghadapku dengan seseorang yang berhadapan dengannya yang kuyakin adalah Baby-nya. Taemin.

"Yah Hyung, eh eomma. Bilang saja kau iri dengan Kyuhyun karena kau tak dikejar-kejar oleh mereka."sahut Taemin dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Key.

"Hey baby. Kau dengarkan aku ya. Aku tidak butuh dikejar-kejar yeoja-yeoja genit macam mereka seperti Kyuhyun. Aku yakin sebenarnya Kyuhyun dan Yesung Hyung sangat risih dengan teriakan mereka yang mengganggu itu."balas Key dengan mimic wajah berubah-ubah ppada setiapp kalimat."Lagi pula… Aku lebih suka dikejar-kejar Onew Hyung dari pada mereka."lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

"Onew Hyung mana mau mengejar-ngejar namja cerewet sepertimu eomma. Oops."ucap Taemin lalu segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanga dan berdiri dengan ppelan dari kursinya. Bisa kulihat mata neko Key yang memicing menatap Taemin tajam.

"Apa yang kau katakana, Lee Taemin Baby?"desisan Key bahkan masih bisa sampai ke telingaku.

"Hehe. Aku hanya bercanda, Hyung."ucapp Taemin lalu sedetik kemudian kulihat namja yang ppintar menari itu melesat menuju pintu keluar diiringi teriakan nyaring Key.

"MAU PERGI KEMANA KAU LEE TAEMIN!"

"YAHH BERHENTIIII!"serunya lalu ikut berlari keluar.

Aku terkekeh melihat adegan lucu barusan. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Aku juga sangat ingin punya teman seperti itu. Hhhh~ lupakan. Aku selalu bilang aku ingin punya teman tapi aku hanya meratappi nasibku yang tidak punta teman. Salahkan suaraku yang tersangkut di tenggorokan ketika aku ingin bicara dengan suara yang lebih jelas. Hhhhh~~~

.

.

PPAM PPAM PPAM

Suara pedang bambu yang saling beradu menyambut kedatangan Ryeowook di depan ruangan club Kendo. Begitu banyak gadis yang berkumpul di depan ruangan itu hanya untuk memberikan sumbangan suara yang sangat berisik yang Ryeowook yakin itu bisa merusak konsentrasi orang-orang yang latihan. Beberapa namja juga tampak berdiri di depan ruangan entah dengan maksud dan tujuan apa.

"Aku datang ke tempat latihannya… Hanya untuk mengembalikan sapu tangannya."gumam Ryeowook yang sama dengan volume bicaranya. Sangat pelan.

"Kyaa~~Kya~~~"

"Go Kyuhyunnie~~~"

"Ayo Kyuhyun-ah… Semangat!"

Teriakan itu bahkan membuat Ryeowook ingin segera pergi dari sana kalau saja tidak ingin mengembalikan sapu tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka berisik. Sangat. Sungguh.

"GO KYUHYUN!"

PPAH PPAPH PPAHH

SWWOOOSSSHHH

BAAMMM

"Oke. Satu stroke! Dari depan! Dari Siwon."teriakan oleh sang pelatih menghentikan permainan antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Dua orang itu sama-sama melepaskan pelindung kepala mereka diiringi decakan kagum dari teman-teman mereka yang tadinya ikut latihan juga dari para siswa yang tadi sengaja menoton.

"Wahh… Hebat. Dia menang melawan kapten."gumaman serupa terdengar di sekitar Ryeowook.

Sementara Ryeowook hanya bisa menatapp sosok Kyuhyun dengan takjub.

"Kyuhyun itu… Namja yang kuat ya?"pikirnya.

"Kyuhyun… Namja itu sangat kuat."gumaman serupa seolah menyuarakan pikiran Ryeowook.

_Orang yang mengagumkan—_

_-berkata padaku "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu"_. Pikir Ryeowook sambil mendekap sapu tangan biru di tangannya.

_**Bukankah itu berarti dia menyukaimu?**_

Tiba-tiba komentar pertama yang dibacanya kemarin melintas di kepalanya.

_T-tidak. Tidak mungkin kan?_

_Meskipun, mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan dalam hidupku._

"Yo Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kau sangat hebat."

"Kami pasti akan datang di pertandinganmu nanti oppa."

Kyuhyun mengabaikan setiap kalimat yang meluncur dari teman-temannya. Matanya terlalu focus memperhatikan seorang namja dengan tinggi yang sama dengan yeoja yang sedang tertunduk sambil menggenggam sapu tangan berwarna biru yang berdiri sendirian di seberangnya untuk sekedar mendengar jelas kalimat yang mereka ucapkan. Kyuhyun baru akan menyapanya ketika tiba-tiba namja itu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan tempatnya.

_Aku… Apa yang aku pikirkan? Tidak aka nada kesempatan sedikitpun untukku._

_Aku… Sekarang… Aku sekarang merasa malu. _

_Kyuhyun…_

_Dia tidak pernah hidup di dunia yang sama denganku. _

Ryeowook sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Ryeowook berdiri di samping sebuah pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari bunga mataharinya tertanam. Ryeowook tampak menikmati hebusan lembut angin musim semi yang hamppipr berakhir. Mulai tidak sehangat pertengahan musim semi. Tapi Ryeowook masih tetap menyukainya.

"Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Untunglah dirinya tidak sampai terjerembab atau terjungkal. Kalau itu terjadi, sungguh sangat memalukan.

Ryeowook membalikkan badannya kaku.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau dari belakang."ucap seseorang yang setengah berlari ke arahnya masih dengan pakaian Kendonya di belakang Ryeowook.

"Apa kau datang untuk melihatku?"Tanya namja itu, Kyuhyun, setelah berada tepat di belakang Ryeowook. Cukupp pberjarak. Sekitar lima meter. Ya Tuhan~~~

"M-mwo? A-ani!"bantah Ryeowook dengan suara tergagap.

"Kyuhyun-ah, siapa namja itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya."

Ryeowook terkesiapp kaget karena ternyata di belakang Kyuhyun ada beberapa yeoja yang mengekor Kyuhyun ketika dirinya tiba-tiba berlari mengejar Ryeowook. Ryeowook merasakan keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya.

"Namja ini—

-bukankah namja ini yang keluar bersama Kyuhyun dari gudang olahraga sore itu?"

Eh?

Ryeowook semakin kaget. Keringat dinginnya semakin mengalir melewati pelipisnya lalu rahangnya menuju ke ujung dagunya dan menetes ke tanah yang sudah cukup panas terkena sinar matahari.

"Jadi, apa maksudnya ini?"

"Kenapa malam itu kau bisa bersama Kyuhyun?"

"KENAPA? Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?"

Para gadis itu menatap Ryeowook dengan tatappan mengintimidasi. Membuat Ryeowook semakin takut. Namja itu meremas tangannya sendiri sambil menatap beberapa yeoja yang sudah pasti menunggu jawabanya. Dalam matanya, tampak bayangan para yeoja itu dengan tatapan intimidasinya begitu jelas.

"A-ah… I-itu…"

"Tunggu sebentar. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kyuhyun sore itu?"

"A-aku… M-mianhae…"

"JAWAB PERTANYAAN KAMI DENGAN JELAS!"

Tatapan mereka tampak semakin mengintimidasi Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook semakin ketakutan. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam. Sama bingungnya dengan Ryeowook ingin menjawab apa dan bagaimana.

"I-itu… Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa."jawab Ryeowook mencoba terdengar tidak bergetar karena dirinya hamper saja menangis sekarang. Dan Ryeowook memang sedang sangat ingin menangis sekarang.

STEEPP

Seseorang yang Ryeowook kenal datang dengan dua orang lainnya yang juga sama dikenalnya dengan baik.

Yesung, orang itu, datang bersama kedua Hyungnya. Mereka sama-sama menatap dingin dan datar kejadian di depan mereka. Semua yeoja yang tadi mengintimidasi Ryeowook pun sama terdiamnya.

"Yesung oppa…"

Yesung berjalan ke arah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah dingin dan datarnya. Sementara dua orang lainnya, Heechul dan Jaejoong, menatap tajam para yeoja yang baru saja membuat dongsaeeng mereka ketakutan. Dan mereka diam. Tentu saja. Siapa yang ingin mencari masalah dengan dua namja tercantik di sekolah mereka ini? Apa mereka ingin mati? No way!

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Membuat masalah disini, Kyuhyun-ah?"Tanya Yesung dengan senyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun dengan sedikit keras dan jangan lupakan tepukannya yang bukan main-main karena itu cukup sakit.

"Kenapa tidak katakan yang sebenarnya saja?"Lanjut Yesung dan perlahan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Namja ini… Kau melihatnya terkunci di dalam gudang olahraga. Kyuhyun yang kebetulan lewat dan menemukannya lalu membantunya keluar. Begitu."jelas Yesung dengan senyum lebar sambil merangkul bahu namja yang lebih pendek darinya.

Ryeowook yang dirangkul secara tiba-tiba hanya bisa pasrah. Memang apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ditatappnya kedua Hyung-nya yang bersidekap menatap para yeoja di depan mereka. Mungkin karena merasa ditatapi, keduanya menoleh dan mendappati Ryeowook menatp mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Keduanya tersenyum. Dengan mata. Sementara mereka tetap mempertahankan raut wajah datar dingin mereka. Dalam hati Ryeowook bersyukur. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, meski tanpa disengaja, kedua Hyung-nya datang dan menolongnya.

"Oh! Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Bukankah Kyuhyun namja yang baik?"jawab Yesung

"Dia seperti laki-laki yang menyedihkan. Dia tipe yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan setelah semuanya."

Ucapan Yesung sontak membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terkaget. Namun tidak dengan Heechul dan Jaejoong. Mereka tahu apa yang Yesung lakukan. Tapi mereka heran, kenapa Kyuhyun yang sepupuya dan sudah pasti sering berkumpul dengannya masih belum bisa mengerti maksud Yesung karena—

"Yah Hyung! Apa yang—"

Kyuhyun malah membantah ucapan Yesung. Memang, ucapan Yesung banyak menuai salah paham. Tapi bisakah kalian dan mereka memikirkannya dari sisi yang lain? Sisi yang sama dengan sisi yang digunakan Heechul dan Jaejoong untuk memahami maksud ucapan Yesung?

"Sssstttt…"sela Yesung meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir sambil menolehkan wajah datarnya pada Kyuhyun yang terdiam mendengar selaan Yesung.

"Jadi, tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka. Benarkan?"lanjut Yesung.

"Ooh. Oppa benar."

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan dengan seorang namja polos."imbu Yesung lagi.

_Jadi benar ya… Semua itu karena—_

_-kasihan._

Ryeowook merasakan air matanya akan segera jatuh. Ditundukkannya kepalanya yang poninya mampu menutupi mata lalu berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ini."Ryeowook menyodorkan sapu tangan biru yang sejak tadi digenggamnya."Terima kasih banyak."lanjutnya.

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku.. Sudah menyebabkan masalah untukmu."ujar Ryeowook diirngi senyumnya.

"Annyeong."Ryeowook membungkuk sekilas pada Kyuhyun lalu berbalik pergi menuju gedung sekolah.

_Meskipun hanya sepersekian detik, tapi—_

_-mataharinya terasa hangat._

Ryeowook berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tappi keluar lagi kemudian. Menuju sisi lain taman belakang sekolah. Dan berdiri di bawah pohon besar yang ada disana.

_Sekali lagi… Aku kembali dalam bayangan._

.

.

Heechul dan Jaejoong kembali menuju gedung sekolah berdua saja. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak berjalan menuju kelas mereka sementara jam istirahat sudah berakhir. Tanpa ada kesepakatan appapun, keduanya berjalan menuju ruang kelas seseorang yang ssangat mereka kenal namun sering mereka lupakan. Itu memang sebuah kesengajaan.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk. Aku akan memutar film-nya sekarang."

Semua murid yang tadinya tersebar di seluruh penjuru kelas segera menduduki tempat duduk mereka. Dan tepat pada ssaat itulah Heechul dan Jaejoong sampai di depan kelas orang yang ssangat mereka kenal. Dongsaeng mereka. Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang tidak hadir."ucapp sang songsaengnim karena melihat satu bangku di pojok ruangan dekat jendela kosong.

Heechul dan Jaejoong menolehkan kepala mereka ke ppojok ruangan. Tempat duduk dongsaeng mereka kosong. Dimana dongsaeengnya?

"Oh? Bangku itu… Siapa yang duduk disana?"Tanya salah seorang murid namja.

"Entahlah. Aku lupa."sahut yeoja di sebelahnya.

Heechul daan Jaejoong hanya bisa menahan amarah mereka. Memang siapa yang slah kalau tidak ada yang mengingat nama dongsaeng mereka? Mereka tidak mungkin marah ppada orang-orang itu bukan?

"Bisa-bisanya mereka melupakan Ryeowookie."sungut Jaejoong sambil kembali berjalan mendahului Heechul.

"Tapi kita juga melakukannya."timpal Heechul yang sudah ada disebelahnya.

Jaejoong menoleh cepat pada Heechul.

"Tappi kita hanya pura-pura Hyung!"balas Jaejoong emosi dan meninggalkan Heechul dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Di taman belakang sekolah, di depan sebuah pohon bunga matahari yang sudah lebih tinggi, Kim Ryeowook duduk. Diperhatikannya bunga matahari yang hanya seorang diri itu. Tatappannya sendu. Perasaan sedih menggelayuti hatinya. Membiarkan didirnya terkena pancaran sinar matahari dan sedikit melindungi pohon yang sama sekali belum bisa berbunga itu.

"Hhhh~~~ kelas pasti sudah dimulai tapi—"

Ditatapnpya bunga yang sendirian itu dalam.

"Meskipun aku tidak ada disana, tidak akan ada yang memperhatikanku."Ryeowook terkekeh sedih.

_Kau yang merawat ini?_

_Apakah aku tahu kau? Yeah, kau Ryeowook-ah._

_Morning._

_Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. _

Ucappapnp Kyuhyun kembali terngiang di telinga Ryeowook. Mata namja itu berkaca-kaca. Dan sebutir air mata siap menetes dari ujung matanya.

_Itu pertama kalinya aku bicara seperti itu… Aku sangat senang._ Pikirnya.

_**Kau tidak sendiri**_

_Itu seperti kau mengatakan "Tidak apa-apa kau berada disini" _

Ryeowook terisak kecil. Berpikir kenapa semuanya seperti ini? Kenapa tidak bisa seperti kedua Hyungnya? Ryeowook menenggelamkan keppaplanya pada lututnya yang tertekuk dan terisak disana. Beberapa saat Ryeowook terisak sampai akhirnya Ryeowook merasakan punggungnya tidak sepanas tadi. Malah sekarang terasa sedikit dingin. Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sebuah bayangan lain di samping bayangannya. Ryeowook menghapus air matanya cepat dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Kyuhyun.

Namja tinggi itu berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah lega. Sementara Ryeowook masih menatapnya dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hhhh~~~ Aku senang… Ternyata kau ada disini."

"Kyuhyun-ssi."

_Dia seperti laki-laki yang menyedihkan. Dia tipe yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan setelah semuanya._

Wajah Ryeowook mendadak pucat mengingat ucappan Yesung. Dengan cepat dibaliknya badan Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya.

"Kembalilah… Kumohon…"suruh Ryeowook sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh tinggi Ryeowook.

"A-aku baik-baaik saja jadi—"suruhnya lagi.

"Huh?"reson Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Namun dirinya sama sekali tidak berpindah satu langkahpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ya ya ya…"seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak disana… Semua orang akan cemas."ujar Kyuhyun cepat.

"Bagiku meskipun… Tidak peduli aku ada disana atau tidak,"

_Kumohon… Jangan memberiku perhatian lagi._

"Ngg—

-kalau kau tidak ada disana, Ryeowook-ah. Aku tidak akan baik-baik saja dengan itu."potong Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tidak merespon ucapan Kyuhyun. Berpikir, memang apa hubungannya? Mereka kan sudah tidak sekelas lagi sekarang? Bukankah Kyuhyun baru saja lompat kelas dan sekarang berada satu kelas dengan Yesung? Memang kenapa kalau Ryeowook tidak masuk kelas?

"Aku tidak melihatmu karena kasihan…"

"Eh?"Ryeowook terkejut karena telapak tangannya kini hanya menyentuh udara.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan tepat berhadapan dengan Ryeowook.

"Ketika aku berkata aku memperhatikanmu waktu itu… Itu bukan seperti itu…"ujar Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook sedih.

"Itu bukan berarti seperti itu.."lanjutnya dan menatap Ryeowook dalam dan lembut.

"Itu karena aku jatuh cinta padamu…"Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang masih menggantung di udara.

"Aku memperhatikanmu karena—

-**Aku mencintaimu.**"

Wwooossshhhh

Angin bertiup sedikit lebih kencang. Menerbangkan anak rambut Ryeowook juga Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri berhadapan. Ryeowook melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada tangannya.

_Me-mencintaiku?_

_K-kyuhyun… Mencintaiku?_

"K-kau… Kau bohong."bantah Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak bohong."

"KAU BOHONG!"pekik Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk seseorang mencintaiku!—

-aku biasa-biasa saja. Aku tidak menonjol. Dan aku tidak memiliki po—"

"Ya, kau benar. Karena itulah aku memperhatikanmu selama ini."potong Kyuhyun tenang. Tidak terpengaruh dengan Ryeowook yang entah kenapa membantahnya dengan panik dan takut.

"Sejak kau masuk sekolah di Junior High School. Lalu kau masuk disini, aku selalu... Kumohon… Pikirkanlah..Aku harap kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku."

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Suara bell akhirnya berdentang. Mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan kelasnya yang sudah ditinggalkannya.

"Ah! aku akan kembali. Kuharap kau kembali ke kelas eoh?"Kyuhyun berlari menuju kelasnya dimana dirinya satu kelas dengan Yesung dan Jaejoong.

Sebelumnya, Jaejoong masuk ke kelas dimana sang guru kebetulan sedang pergi ke toilet dengan bibir yang berkomat kamit menggerutu. Kyuhyun yang mendengar gerutuan Jaejoong tentang ketidakhadiran Ryeowok dikelasnya tadi memang segera mencari namja mungil itu. Entahlah Kyuhyun tidak tahu maksud Jaejoong kenapa menggerutukan Ryeowook yang tidak hadir dalam kelasnya. Kyuhyun masih belum peduli akan hal itu.

Ryeowook merasakan tulang kakinya menghilang higga dirinya jatuh terduduk dibawah siraman sinar matahari. Matanya menatap kemana Kyuhyun melangkah pergi tadi.

_Apakah ini mimpi? Tuhan… Jangan bangunkan aku dulu. Biarkan aku menikmati mimpiku ini._

Ryeowook berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap jalanan yang dilewatinya atau mengangkat kepalanya sesekali.

"Pelajaran apa setelah ini?"

"Apa ada PR?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tadi kemana?"

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara ketika nama Kyuhyun disebutkan.

"Kami mencemaskanmu."

kyuhyun menatap ke depan pintu. Tepat dimana Ryeowook berada.

"Songsaengnim sangat marah tadi.

Mata keduanya saling bertemu da secara otomatis, pipi Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook memerah.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchanha? Mukamu merah."

"Kau aneh, Kyuhyun-ah."

Ryeowook membalikkan badannya hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Tanpa menyadari Jaejoong yang sejak tadi memperhatikan keduanya bersama Yunho, kekasihnya, disampingnya. Meskipun well, Yunho juga tidak tahu kalau Ryeowook adalah dongsaeng dari namja cantiknya itu.

.

.

.

Istirahat ini, Ryeowook memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sambil memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun kemarin. Ryeowook berhenti di dekat tangga dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Ryeowook memeluk lututnya yang tai ditekuk lalu menyandarkan dagunya disana.

_Aku dan Kyuhyun… _

_Itu tidak mungkin kan?_

_Hhhhh~ Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh._

_Aku juga tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya._

_Aigoo~~ kenapa semuanya membuat kepalaku pusing?_

Ryeowook terus mengeluh sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya atau merenung lagi dengan kepalan tangan yang menyangga dagu diatas lututnya. Beberapa saat terus seperti itu sampai kemudian seseuatu mengejutkannya. Yesung yang berjalan meeniti anak tangga untuk naik sama sekali tidak melihat ketika dirinya berbelok lalu kemudian menabrak tubuh duduk Ryeowook hingga akhirnya dirinya terjatuh nyaris menimpa Ryeowook. Kecuali kaki Ryeowook yang mungkin karena kaget jadi berselonjor dan kemudian menjadi alas untuk kaki Yesung.

GGYAAAAA

Teriak keduanya bersamaan. Yesung menolehkan kepalanya pada Ryeowook dan menampilkan ekspresi terburuknya.

"Yah kau! Jangan duduk disini!"seru Yesung dengan muka jeleknya sambil memperbaiki posisinya. Yesung melirik ke bawah ketikaa Ryeowook menggumamkan kata maaf dengan gagap.

"Yesung oppa?"seru seorang yeoja di bawah sana. Yesung segera membekap mulut Ryeowook dengan tangannya sementara dirinya mengganti posisi Ryeowook sehingga kini Ryeowook ada persis di depannya dengan mulut tertutup tangan Yesung. Yesug kembali memasang wajah dinginnya sambil mengintip dari balik dinding yang menjadi sandarannya.

"Aku seperti mendengar suara seseorang?"

"Yesung oppa, kau dimana?"

Yesung melirikkan matanya sekali lagi kebawah dan ternyata suddah tidak ada siapapun di bawah ujung tangga sana. Yesung menghela nafas dan meleppaskan bekapannya ppada Ryeowook. Ryeowook dengan cepat meraup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa. Dirinya merasa sesak karena jari telunjuk Yesung menghalangi hidungnya menghirup oksigen tadi.

"Mereka sudah pergi."ucap Yesung pelan lalu meraih roti yang tadi dibelinya dan semppat terjatuh saat dirinya menubruk tubuh kecil Ryeowook."Gezz… Mereka selalu saja mengikutiku."ujar Yesung sambil menoleh pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang sudah selesai dengan acara mari-menghirup-udara-sebanyak-banyaknya- menoleh pada Yesung dan lagsung terjungkal ke belakang.

_Melihatnya sedekat itu…_

"Ck. Kau benar-benar polos."kata Yesung datar lalu membukaa bungkus rotinya.

Sementara Yesung membuka bungkus rotinya, Ryeowook asik menatapp pYesung yang saat itu sudah memasang wajah cool-nya yang sangat…ukh~~

_Y-Yesung Hyung sangat cool. Dia juga sangat mempesona. Sama seperti Kyuhyun. Tapi… Yesung Hyung sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun._

Dan di kepala Ryeowook tiba-tiba ada sebuah gumpalan awal dengan potongan kepala Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Kedua kepala itu seolah berubah jadi matahari yang sedang memancarkan sinarnya.

_Kyuhyun bersinar terang_

_Yesung Hyung bersinar sangat terang dan kuat._

_Apa yang kupikirkan? _Pekik Ryeowook dalam hati sementara raut wajahnya berubah cengo atas pemikirannya sendiri.

"Jadi…"ucapan Yesung terputus saat dirinya menoleh pada Ryeowook dan melihat ekspresi namja mungil itu. Yesung menghela naafas sejenak lalu kembali menatap ke depan dengan tatapan datarnya sambil menggigit rotinya.

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah mengatakannya padamu?"Tanya Yesung datar. Ryeowook terkejut setengah mati mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. Apa yang dimaksud namja tampan itu adalah pernyataan Kyuhyun kemarin? Tapi dari mana dia tahu?

"D-dari mana S-sunbae tahu?"Tanya Ryeowook gugup.

Yesung menoleh sekilas ppada Ryeowook sebelum kemudian menyangga dagunya denga sebelah tangannya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kami sudah saling mengenal untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun maih memakai popok, kami sudah dekat. Aku hanya berkata."Jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya Yesung melanjutkan."Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"Yesung menoleh ppada Ryeowook yang sudah memasag wajah tidak tenang.

"A-apa … Eum~ Kau bilang… Well, A-aku… Tidak.."ucap Ryeowook berantaakan. Yesung masih menatap Ryeowook seolah menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan namja polos di depannya.

"E-eum~~ S-sebenarnya a-aku… A-ku belum memutuskan apapun."ucap Ryeowook pada akhirnya.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dalam dan kembali menyangga dagunya. Yesung menatap Ryeowook semakin intens hingga membuat namja mungil itu menautkan keseppuluh jemarinya di deppan dada dengan gugup. Dan sebenarnya tatappan Yesung itu cuku membuatnya sangat risih. Dirinya tidak terbiasa di tatap seperti itu.

"kau tidak harus berdiri di sampingnya kecuali sebagai penggemarnya."yesung menusukkan straw pada lubang di susu kotaknya. Menyesapnya sedikit lalu kembali berssuara."Kau tentu masih ingat bukan, bagaimana tatapan mereka padamu ketika di taman belakang setelah kau dari ruang club Kendo?"Ryeowook tersentak akan ucappan Yesung. Lalu dengan cepat otaknya mengulang memori kemarin dimana dirinya ditatap begitu tajam dan mengintimidasi oleh para yeoja penggemar Kyuhyun.

Yesung berdiri dan kembali menghisap isi susu kotak di tangannya.

"kau tidak… Kau tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan mereka, bukan?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Lalu, bukankah lebih baik kau hidup dalam hidup yang sudah kau jalani?—

-kehidupan yang biasa saja?"lanjut Yesung dan tersenyum kecil yang terkesan mengejek dan meremehkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tebece**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiiieeeee? Apaan ini? Tolong jangan timpuk Ichi. Ehehehe~~ jadi aneh gag? Hhohoho~~~ maaf ya kalo malah aneh jadinya. Huuufffff~~~ Jujur, ada beberapa part yang Ichi lewatin dari komiknya. Jadi jangan ada yang protes. Dan juga~~ Ichi mau jelasin sesuatu.

Ini memang _**OOC**_. Ichi harap buat readers yang mau baca isinya, baca dulu openingnya ya. Biar gag salah paham. Diatas udah Ichi perjelas. Jika kemarin Cuma Ichi capslock, kali ini Ichu buat cetak tebal, huruf miring dan Ichi tambah garis bawah. Biar gag ada yang _bilang rasanya OOC ya? _Bukannya apa, Cuma kan udah Ichi tulis gede gede di atas sana.

Disini, karena OOC, tentu saja berbeda. Kemarin rasanya ada yang Tanya, _Hinata itu bukannya Yesung ya? Kok tapi yang nolong Kyuhyun? Bukannya Kyuhyun itu Teru? _Kurang lebih begitu. Jadi disini, Kyuhyun bakalan Ichi rubah 360 derajat. Dia bukan evil kyu atau apa. Tapi dia tetep Kyu si jenius dan maniak game. Dan disini dia jadi sosok hinata yang hangat dan baik hati dan dan dan. Sementara Yesung, Ichi jadiin Teru. Karena Ichi suka sama sosok yang kayak Teru. Cool begitu dan eum~~ begitulah. Hehehe~ Dan nanti juga endingnya bakalan beda sama cerita aslinya. Pokoknya, ini nanti, bisa gag bhisa, rela gag rela, iklas gag ikhlas, Ichi bakalan tetep buat jadi _**YeWook**_. *evil laugh #dilemparin batu

_Jangan protes kalo si evil Kyu jadi angel Kyu. Meski sebenernya Ichi juga ppepnpgen ngakak sendiri gegara itu. Bisanya gitu ya? -_-_

_Jangan marahin Yesung yang kata-katanya pedas begitu. Itu belum termasuk cabe jolokia yang masih ada di kulkas (?). ppopkpoknya disini semua OOC. Dilarang protes. *todongin samurai #ditodongin pistol -_-_

Jangan lupa review^^

Makasi untuk yang sempatin baca dan kasih review buat fict yang Ichi rasa –dan kayaknya memang- aneh ini.

Gag pake ada acara _**BASIHNG BASHINGAN**_ OKE

Gomawo~~~ *bow* *waves*


End file.
